


Love Sought is Good (But Giv'n Unsought is Better)

by Chronic_Gay_Panic



Series: Agere Sanders Sides [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Momma!Logan, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sickfic, cg!logan, cg!patton, cg!roman, little!Virgil, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronic_Gay_Panic/pseuds/Chronic_Gay_Panic
Summary: Logan gets a new nickname.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Agere Sanders Sides [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1186700
Comments: 11
Kudos: 248





	Love Sought is Good (But Giv'n Unsought is Better)

**Author's Note:**

> ik ik "alex why arent you finishing your soulmate au?" because i had this idea and had to finish it so here i am posting at 1 in the morning. sue me.

From the moment he woke up, Virgil could tell that it wasn't going to be a good day. His head ached and he could only breathe through a scratchy throat and, in short, Virgil was downright miserable. None of this was helped by the fact that his brain felt as though it was just on the edge of headspace, and he could slip at any moment.

It wasn't a huge problem, he always did have a tendency to regress when he was sick, but it definitely wasn't optimal, given that it was the weekend and all of his boyfriends were home and could walk in at any given time. He just wasn't entirely certain he could trust them yet, even if it was nice to have someone to look after him.

Screwing his eyes shut, Virgil shook his head once sharply in an attempt to shake off the fog before slowly getting to his feet. The room spun around him for a moment, but Virgil managed a shaky step forward towards the door. He was certain that if he could only sneak into the kitchen for medicine, he could hole himself away in his room for the rest of the day, and no one would be the wiser. However, there was a bit of a wrench thrown in his plans when he opened the door to find Logan staring back at him, hand poised to knock and looking thoroughly startled.

"Virgil," he began, voice just a bit overexcited, the way it only ever was when he was caught off guard, "I was just about to knock. Patton has made breakfast and was wondering if you would join us?"

And Virgil wanted to refuse, truly, he did, and maybe he would have had his sick body not been craving comfort, but he couldn't even begin to think of letting Patton down. He gave a small smile, ignoring his impulse to leach a hug off of his boyfriend. "Hey, L."

He immediately winced at the sound of his own voice, hoarse and cracked. There went any hope of the others not finding out, he supposed.

Logan's face tightened with worry as he looked Virgil over, placing a hand gently against his forehead. Virgil tried not to lean into the touch, but he must have been more obvious than he felt as something in Logan's expression softened almost imperceptibly and he smiled lightly at Virgil.

"Would you like to come lie down on the couch? I'm certain Patton would make you some soup if you asked nicely." Virgil wasn't so sure about the second part of that; Patton had already gone through the trouble of making breakfast and Virgil wasn't even sure he could hold anything down at the moment, but he found that he really would rather be on the comfortable couch surrounded by his - by people who would look after him. So he simply nodded, feeling himself slip further and further down.

Logan simply nodded, and moved to lead him downstairs. Virgil furrowed his brow and repressed a whine. He couldn't quite figure out how to move effectively, and, more than that, he would rather be held anyway.

Not wanting to be more of a burden than he already felt like he was, Virgil did his best to follow, eyes downcast more to watch his step than out of embarrassment. It wasn't until he had nearly tripped for the fourth time that Logan seemed to notice, turning around to face him.

"Virgil," He looked up at the sound of his own name, turning a bit red when he realized how close he had come to crashing into Logan's now still form, "Would you like me to pick you up?"

He almost shook his head, but he thought about how _nice_ Logan had been about everything, and about how _terribly_ he felt, and suddenly he was sobbing, arms outstretched in a clear plea to be held. He was off the ground and in Logan's arms in seconds, face pressed against his chest as his hands wound tight into the back of his shirt. Logan rubbed his back soothingly, making small shushing noises until Virgil had cried himself out.

Virgil became faintly aware of another voice behind him, warm and loving.

"-worried; you've been gone for a while. Is he okay?"

Logan's voice rumbled through his chest, and Virgil decided that he quite liked that sensation. "He's a bit sick. I think it pushed him into his regressed headspace."

A hand came up to ruffle his hair in way that was so distinctly _Patton_ that Virgil couldn't help but lean into it, making a vaguely pleased noise. But then hands were trying to lift him away from Logan and Virgil held on tighter, whining loud enough that the hands withdrew.

Virgil felt the rumbling in Logan's chest again. "Wouldn't you like to go see Patton and Roman?" It was enticing, certainly, but he was loathe to leave the warm comfort of Logan's arms, even if it was for a different sort of comfort.

He shook his head and looked up with tears threatening to fall. "Momma."

He saw Logan's eyes widen, and he made a strange, choked noise, and Virgil worried for a moment that that was the last straw and the other shoe was about to drop, but Logan's arms tightened around him and he whispered faintly, "Alright, Momma has you. It's alright."

-

"Momma," Virgil had called him, and had Logan not known any better he would have said his heart had exploded right then and there. Had Virgil not been looking at him with such worry, he's certain he would have been crying.

From the first moment they had learned about Virgil's regression, Logan had felt out of his depth; useful only in that he could run to the store for supplies or prepare thing so that they were ready for him. And yet...

_Momma._

It was so innocuous, almost a reflex on Virgil's part, but Logan thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

He met Roman's eyes over Virgil's head, and he was certain his own were still watery, but Roman just smiled softly, nothing but love and adoration. Patton stepped in his line of sight, placing a hand on his cheek and rubbing his thumb along Logan's cheekbone. "He adores you sweetheart," he whispered, and it was all Logan could do to nod, not sure whether he should laugh or sob.

"Why don't we all go cuddle on the couch? I'm sure more than one of us could use it." Roman looked pointedly between Virgil and Logan, each clinging to the other like a life raft. He nodded again, not trusting his voice, and followed the other two to the couch, not bothering to hide a fond smile when Roman insisted they all sit down while he brought the breakfast spread to them.

-

Virgil, almost immediately after they had sat down, clamored out of Logan's arms and between him and Patton, deciding very quickly that this was the perfect place for optimal cuddles, and rested his head on Logan's shoulder. His stomach turned when the smell of the food Roman had brought out hit him, and he remembered what Logan had said earlier.

He tugged lightly on Patton's sleeve with one hand, the other already firmly in his mouth.

Patton smiled at him in the way that made him feel warm and loved all over. "Yes, sunshine?"

"Soup?" he asked around the fingers in his mouth.

Roman, who had yet to sit down, placed a hand on Patton's shoulder to stop him from standing up. "I'll get it, cariño." He leaned down for peck on the lips before whispering conspiratorially, "take care of our boys, okay?" and winking.

He kissed Virgil on the forehead before straightening up and walking back into the kitchen (and if Virgil was a bit more than overjoyed to be soaking up all of this affection, who could blame him, really?).

He shifted his head onto Patton's shoulder, secretly hoping it would get his hair ruffled, and closed his eyes, realizing just how achy his entire body felt. He sniffled a few times, but it did nothing to clear his sinuses, so he eventually gave up.

Roman came back with the soup in one hand, a dark bottle of medicine in the other. Virgil scrunched up his nose and whined at the bottle, and Roman tutted sympathetically.

"I know, darling, it isn't fair is it?"

Virgil had the distinct impression that Roman was making fun of him, but he shook his head anyway, looking pleadingly at Logan. But Logan smiled somewhat apologetically. "I'm sorry Virgil, but it'll help you feel better. Let's take the medicine and I can feed you some soup, alright?"

Virgil wasn't happy about it, but he did want the soup, so he reluctantly agreed, braving a capful of the bitter substance and suddenly deciding it was worth it when Patton looked at him with a proud smile and said, "Good job, Kiddo!"

Virgil _could_ have fed himself, honest, but Logan was holding the spoon up to his mouth so patiently and who was he to say no to that?

Besides, maybe, _possibly,_ it felt a bit nice to be taken care of.


End file.
